Blue Exorcist X Dragon Slayers
by Otterpop96
Summary: My friend FlameEmpress16 and I have decided to work together to combine Blue Exorcist, one of her favorites, to my story Dragon Slayers. Later, it will be evident as to why they're identical. Demon vs demon, man vs man, and man vs demon...who will triumph? SPOILER ALERTS for Dragon Slayers


Mephisto was walking through the trees that grew along the outside of the school, taking a moment to make sure that the boundary was still up to keep out nearby demons. He had felt a disturbance in the boundary and decided to check it out before anything happened that could cause trouble between him and the Vatican. He already had enough to worry about since he was hiding the son of Satan in his school.

Mephisto blinked when he noticed a group of people right at the edge of the boundary. The people had a strange presence to them as well, which only meant one thing. "Oh dear, seems like someone's messed with the fabric of space again." He said out loud to himself as he walked towards the people.

The group, composed of four members, turned to look at Mephisto. They quickly looked up and down at his odd appearance.

One of the members, an older boy with spiky red hair, stepped forward, crossing his arms. "Just who the hell are you?" he challenged.

"And what's with the weird outfit?" a girl with short light green hair behind him added, donned in fancy green and black armor.

"Well how rude. You two are the weird ones here, not me." Mephisto pointed out, though he was not at all bothered by what they said. "And the question should be who are you four? After all, you just happen to be on the grounds of my school."

"Nice place for a school," another girl commented, with long silver hair and a golden outfit.

"Yes it is, isn't it." Mephisto mused.

"So just who are you?" the boy with red hair asked again.

"I go by the name of Sir Philes." Mephisto introduced, tipping his hat off to them. "Now, the polite thing would be to tell me who you are as well."

The boy blinked. "My name is Akio Sorama."

"Masui Yukimasa," the girl with green hair introduced.

"Uchiki Sakura," the girl with silver hair said rather softly.

"Himostu Kurusu," the second boy, with dark blue hair, said.

"Now that that's settled, the four of you may want to step over the boundary before that demon catches you." Mephisto pointed behind them at a strange creature that was currently charging towards them.

In an instant, Akio turned around and quickly charged for the strange creature, drawing out broadswords. He swung his sword forward and landed on the ground. The strange creature appeared sliced in half and disappeared in seconds. Meanwhile, Uchiki, Masui, and Himotsu merely stood nearby, unmoving, watching Akio as he sheathed his broadswords.

Mephisto was half surprised and half amused as he watched Akio destroy the creature. When Akio sheathed his swords, he couldn't help but clap a few times. "Well isn't that a pleasant surprise. Seems you four really aren't normal people after all. It's not every day that someone who isn't an exorcist is able to exorcise a demon. I'm actually quite impressed."

Akio blinked, confused. "What's an exorcist?" Himotsu asked nearby, skeptical.

Mephisto blinked and looked at Himotsu. "Hmm, so there are no exorcists where you come from? Interesting...well to put things simply, exorcists are people who are supposed to exorcise demons like that one that just attacked you."

"Is that the same as destroying demons?" Masui inquired. "Because if that's the case, then we already do that for a living."

"Hmm, very interesting…" Mephisto mused, thinking this over. He knew that there was a chance the four, and himself, would be in trouble if the Vatican found out about this. Though if they didn't find out...then it would all work out in the end wouldn't it? He may even be able to work this to his advantage like with Rin. Mephisto looked at them. "Well, it's not really the same as what you did. ..by the way, you four need someplace to stay right? Since this isn't really your world and you have nowhere else to go."

Akio stared at Mephisto, disbelieved. "Wait, how on earth could you know that?"

"Well, believe it or not, I control time and space. So it's easy for me to see you're not from this world." Mephisto explained. He made sure to leave out the part about him being a demon.

"Okay, so why help us when we're clearly strangers?" Akio challenged suspiciously. "I sense something abnormal about you. Normal people wouldn't do what you're doing, and especially not without good reason."

Mephisto shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not normal. Oh, and you're free to just wander around a world you don't know if that's what you wish to do. I was merely trying to be nice, but oh well." Mephisto smiled, though the smile seemed rather creepy. "Though the reason I'm not worried about offering you a place to stay here even though I don't know you is, if you try to do anything that causes harm to the school, you can always get arrested and the Vatican can decide what to do with you."

Uchiki flinched. "The….the Vatican?" she echoed. "What's that?"

"Nevermind him, Uchiki," Himotsu sighed. "He's just trying to scare us."

Mephisto just turned and moved like he was going to walk away. He waved back at them dismissively. "Well it's fine if you don't want the protection of the school. Have fun in the world. Oh, and one more thing, outside of the barrier that protects the school you'll just be attacked by more demons."

The four teenagers looked at each other. Then Akio stepped forward, prompting Mephisto to stop.

"Just answer me this," he asked. "Why would you want to protect us?" His eyes glowed not with suspicion, but rather a burning curiosity.

Mephisto looked at them. He could lie about why he was helping them, but he had a better idea. "Well, it's because if something happens and the Vatican finds out there was an incident with space, they would think I have done something; which I have not. So this way, you four get back safe and sound with the added affect of the Vatican never finding out about this. It's a win-win, don't you agree?"

Akio pondered a moment. As did Himotsu and Uchiki. But Masui looked a slight bit suspicious.

"For now," Akio said, speaking directly to Masui. "We have no way to get home right now. What say we take shelter just for a little while?" Masui grumbled, but finally nodded reluctantly.

Mephisto smiled when he heard this. His plan was working so far and, at this rate, he wouldn't have to deal with the Vatican. "Excellent. So follow me now."

The four of them hesitantly followed Mephisto, into a large and nice building.

"If we're staying here, could you keep the boys and the girls separate?" Uchiki requested humbly.

"Of course," Mephisto answered as he led them through the building. He was contemplating having them stay in the abandoned dormitory with Yukio and Rin, but there was a large chance that could lead to some problems. Later, he would have to talk things over with Yukio and see about having the boys live in the abandoned dormitory, and having the girls share rooms with the regular students in the girl dorms. "This is a school after all. Boys and girls sleep separate, oh, and make sure to follow the rule and try not to cause chaos. Most of the people in this school are ignorant of demons and the like so..."

"Really?" Akio asked with surprise. "Can't everyone see them?"

"If this is a different world," Uchiki reminded coolly. "Then I am positive that things work much differently."

"In fact, they do." Mephisto started, glancing back at them. "Now normal people don't believe in demons, and those people can't see them. The only way to see demons is to get a special parasite from a demon; which you only get if you are bitten by one. That, and some other special cases, is why most people are oblivious to the existence of demons. The reason why you four were able to see that demon earlier is probably because you are from a different world."

Eventually, they were outside once again and were standing in front of an older looking building. The building was a worn down school building and looked like it was abandoned. Mephisto looked at them and smiled before motioning to the dorm.

"And this is where you for will be staying. That is unless the ladies want to share rooms with the normal female students." Mephisto said.

"Sorry, but I call normal rooms," Masui said, grinning.

"I would happily join Masui," Uchiki agreed with a great big smile.

"You traitors!" Akio snapped. Himotsu just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Mephisto chuckled. Akio and the others were interesting, very interesting. He couldn't wait to see how everything turns out, especially when Amaimon decides to have his fun. He blinked as he remembered something and he looked at Himotsu.

"Well you look like the more responsible one so…" Mephisto held out a hand and a note appeared in it out of nowhere. He handed the note to Himotsu. "Inside, you'll find two people. Give this to the person named Yukio and everything will be settled." Mephisto looked at Masui and Uchiki. "As for you two, you'll be staying with two girls who are training to become exorcists. That way there's no risk of anyone else finding out you're not normal."

"Right…" Masui echoed, bewildered by that last statement.

Akio and Himotsu exchanged a glance. "Ready to head up?" he sighed. Himotsu nodded and the two of them walked forward, heading inside the building side by side.

"They sure have gotten close in the last five years, huh?" Masui said, her voice quiet.

"Yes they have," Uchiki answered with the same tone, a hint of despondency in her voice. "It's almost amazing. They really hated each other."

"Well, in that case they should get along well together in the dorm," Mephisto started. He added, talking more to himself than the others. "Though I hope they won't mind having a roommate."

Uchiki and Masui quickly twisted their heads, looking at Mephisto. "Roommate?" they asked in synchronization.

"Yes. Rin and Yukio Okumura. They stay in this dorm." Mephisto explained. "They have their own reasons, but they have to live in this dorm since they're not exactly normal and it's safer for them not to stay with the regular students." Mephisto paused for a moment. "Hmm, maybe I should have warned Rin about this…oh well, nothing can be done about it now."

_Let's just hope Rin is deciding to keep his tail hidden today._ Mephisto thought. That would save him some explaining if the four happened to stumble upon the fact that Rin is the son of Satan.

Mephisto smiled and looked at the two. "Let's go meet your roommates, shall we?"

Masui's eyes narrowed. Uchiki looked slightly cautious also, but she regardless followed Mephisto towards another building where the hallways remained quiet.

"You said this was a school?" Masui asked.

"Yes. This is the True Cross Academy. Basically, only those who are talented in academics can get into this school, unless someone pays their way in." Mephisto summarized as they walked. He knew that the two were suspicious of him, but that didn't bother him. After working with the Vatican for 200 years, he was actually quite used to it.

They soon arrived at another dorm, this one looked newer than the one that Akio and Himotsu were forced to stay in. It was also well kept and there were signs of other students living in the different rooms. Mephisto smiled and looked at them before making another note appear and handing it to Masui.

"Just give this to the head of the dorm, and they'll get everything settled for you two." Mephisto said.

Masui took the note and glared at Mephisto as she went along down the hall with Uchiki, who nudged Masui as though to stop her from glaring suspiciously at everything.


End file.
